In an image presenting process, a panoramic camera can shoot a 360-degree panoramic video. A user can view 360-degree scenery around a point by watching the 360-degree panoramic video, and can also view street side scenery of an entire street by viewing a street side image. However, the user cannot switch from the 360-degree panoramic video to the street side image on the street side when watching the 360-degree panoramic video, or switch from a place that the user is interested in and is in the street side image to the 360-degree panoramic video when viewing the place that the user is interested in and is in the street side image.